Joie De Vrie
by Little Pandora
Summary: Porque hay momentos, pequeños deslices del reloj que llenan de una felicidad extraña el resto del tiempo. Y Harry Potter, aunque cueste creerlo, tiene varios de esos. Tabla 'Joie de vrie' de la comunidad LJ La Comuna.
1. Baden Powell

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas en este y los próximos drabbles de esta historia no me pertenece, sino a Rowling. Hago esto por ocio. Bla.

* * *

**Joie de vrie****  
(Suspiros del tiempo)

* * *

**

_"Una dificultad deja de serlo tan pronto como sonrías ante ella y la afrontes"_  
Baden-Powell_

* * *

_

Es que él sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Sabía que tenía que besarla tan pronto como le puso los brazos sobre los hombros con la sonrisa más bonita que vio en toda su vida. Lo sabía como no sabía controlarlo. Porque había esperado ese momento desde mucho antes de verla con Dean y aún así no quería hacerlo.

Es extraño eso de que pueda pelear contra un Colacuerno Húngaro con apenas un temblor en el estómago, luchar contra Voldemort apenas sabiendo algún hechizo para sacar varitas de las manos equivocadas con la frente bien alta… Y no poder acercarse a ella porque simplemente tiene miedo (no, miedo no. _Pánico_) a lo que pueda pasar.

Y quiere seguir inventando motivos para decirse que eso es diferente, que en realidad está así por el simple hecho de que tiene muchas cosas que perder (la amistad de Ron, por ejemplo. Y su vida también, claro. No nos olvidemos de eso) y así disfrazar la cobardía de sensatez, algún halago a su autoestima y decirse que por fin está madurando.

Pero con sus labios sobre los de ella, sus manos en su pelo rojo, y luego verle los ojos miel sonriéndole a él, sólo a él… Hacen que las cosas dejen de ser tan épicamente imposibles (tragedias griegas hechas un guión de Hollywood) y simplemente un nudo que se deshace para armarse en sus manos, ahí donde la toca.

Y le dirá a Lupin que tiene el mejor recuerdo para conjurar Patronus apenas lo vea.

* * *

_Ya sé que hace sólo dos días que terminé otra tabla, pero esta cuando la leí en la comunidad LJ 'La Comuna' (community . livejournal . com / lacomuna) supe que tenía que escribir sobre Harry y no podía dejar que juntara más polvo electrónico en alguno de esos archivos de Word que tengo._

_Espero que te guste. Son sólo seis y ya tengo algunos escritos._

_Si llegaste hasta acá, graciasgraciasgracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. _


	2. Dickens

* * *

**Joie de vrie****  
(Suspiros del tiempo)

* * *

**

"_Hay grandes hombres que hacen a todos los demás sentirse pequeños. Pero la verdadera grandeza consiste en hacer que todos se sientan grandes_."  
Dickens

_

* * *

_

Cuando lo vio en el andén 9 ¾, Harry Potter era simplemente un chico de pelo negro y anteojos con ropa demasiado grande para su tamaño. Normal, así como él. A diferencia de la cicatriz en la frente y el hecho de que Ron Weasley nunca había sido enfrentado a un Avada Kedavra por el mago más tenebroso del siglo y vaya uno a saber si sólo eso.

Y luego el hecho de que a él nunca lo había mirado una sala llena de gente con ojos alunados, o oído murmullos a lo largo de sus pasos. Ni mucho menos provocado que creyeran que era alguien _excepcional_.

Hasta que con once años se enfrentó con un troll en el baño para salvar a una niña prepotente y sabelotodo, o jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico pensado por magos mucho más sabios que él y _ganarla_. O luchar contra el primer prisionero de Azkaban que logró escaparse y salir victorioso con apenas un rasguño en la pierna.

(Aunque en el fondo Sirius no fuese tan peligroso que digamos).

O ir en busca de pedazos de alma que nadie en su sano juicio iría a buscar simplemente porque el mundo (ese, el que él conoce y en el que vive) lo necesita. Porque su amigo, sus amigos, lo necesitan.

O soportar la guerra en hombros de apenas diecisiete años, soportar la pérdida de un hermano y ver como toda su familia parece desquebrajarse un poco para volverse aún más unida que antes, y ser tú, en parte, el que ayuda a armar las piezas otra vez. Como con Voldemort, pero no tan siniestro.

Decirle a la chica de la que estuvo enamorado por años que sólo podía ver su vida con ella. Sentir que ya no tiene que demostrarle al mundo que él es excepcional porque ya lo sabe, así, a su manera.

Porque la manera en que Harry lo abraza, diciéndole un gracias que duda pueda ser remplazado en su vida, es lo único que necesita para saberse importante.

(Además de los labios de Hermione en los suyos con las manos en su cuello).

* * *

_Porque con esa frase tenía-que-escribir de Ron y la manera en que Harry le cambió la vida, aunque ninguno lo admita._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews de bienvenida :D.  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, graciasgraciasgracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. _


	3. Coleridge

* * *

**Joie de vrie****  
(Suspiros del tiempo)

* * *

**

"_No existe nada más contagioso que el entusiasmo_"  
Coleridge

* * *

Hay momentos en que el reloj parece paralizarse y lo vuelve todo como líquido y voluble y de consistencia de acero. Al mismo tiempo. Que las cosas parecen llegar como un letargo y de repente sientes que estás soñando (aunque estés despierto).

-Estoy embarazada- le dijo y fue suficiente para que él, Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, siéntese que el color se le iba del cuerpo a bocanadas. Y sin nombrar el mareo, siquiera.

_-¿Qué? _

Porque ese miedo inocente y sincero en el rostro de Ginny, el que le decía que no lo había planeado, que no tenía de puta idea de qué iban a hacer. Que se había hecho la prueba tres veces para asegurarse y que ni siquiera le había contado a su madre porque el que debía enterarse primero era él. Que no lo creía ni ella misma y que mientras se bañaba no podía dejarse de tocarse el estómago y pensar que ahí adentro había _algo_. Un algo asustador y pequeño y simplemente hermoso... Que no tenía idea de nada, sólo hizo que hiciera lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Abrazarla y reírse y volver a abrazarla entre carcajadas porque ahí adentro estaba la cosa más linda del mundo.

Ellos dos. Juntos. Y al mismo tiempo, ninguno.

* * *

_Si llegaste hasta acá, graciasgraciasgracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. _


	4. Moore

* * *

**Joie de vrie****  
(Suspiros del tiempo)

* * *

**

_"__Un hombre recorre el mundo buscando lo que necesita y llega al hogar y lo encuentra"_  
Moore

* * *

Se había dado cuenta ya en Hogwarts cuando el mundo le cayó a pedazos en los hombros y supo que eso era lo que iba a ser el resto de su vida. Luchar contra todo lo que era injusto y ponía en riesgo a los suyos, simplemente porque lo había hecho antes, incluso de saberlo con certeza.

Por eso, luego de haber derrotado a ese que algunos ya comenzaban a pronunciar con apenas algo de resaca del miedo, no tuvo problemas para entrar a la Escuela de Aurores y ser el primero en su clase. Ni conseguir un trabajo en el Ministerio, por mucho que le moleste trabajar en el Ministerio. Ni hacer su labor con una determinación y unas ganas que muchos admiraban con resignación, porque Harry Potter había nacido para eso, marcado por eso, y punto.

Pero con los años cuando los días comienzan a arremolinarse lentamente en una rutina engañosa, con ese sentimiento inmediato de satisfacción cuando mete a alguien que de verdad merece estar entre las rejas ahí en Azkabán y todas ese entusiasmo de antaño comienza a deglutirse con apenas una sensación de 'buen hecho', siente, por primera vez, que hay otras cosas en las cuales importarse.

Hay sonrisas que ver por primera vez y palabras para repetir quinientas veces hasta escucharlas torpes saliendo de los labios con una voz más aniñada.

Hay sustos que darle a Ginny cuando llega a casa y es de noche mientras ella está ocupada haciendo que Albus se duerma de una maldita vez. E historias para contar de Calamares Gigantes y abuelos bravucones que adoraban hacer un par de picardías _que tú no vas a repetir, Lily, ¿de acuerdo?_

Hay una casa de paredes blancas y juguetes siempre desparramados en la entrada que necesita su protección, un poco más que el resto del mundo si mide bien las prioridades.

Y es ahí donde quiere pasar el tiempo en vez de una oficina llenando informes o plena calle con magos que aún no entienden que las máscaras están fuera de lugar.

* * *

_Dos más y ya terminamos xD._

_Si llegaste hasta acá, graciasgraciasgracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. _


	5. Wilde

* * *

**Joie de vrie****  
(Suspiros del tiempo)

* * *

**

"_La risa no es una mala forma de comenzar una amistad y es con mucho la mejor forma de concluirla_"  
Wilde

* * *

Puede recordar perfectamente cuando tres días después de _ese_ día que no quiere recordar, él fue a la casa de Andrómeda y atravesó la puerta blanca a una habitación pequeña y rezagada y llena de juguetes.

Y ahí en el medio estaba una cuna de mimbre del mismo color que la puerta y un pequeño enmaraño de telas con pelo violeta.

Y entonces lo miró, miró a Teddy, a su ahijado (aunque la palabra tuviera serias connotaciones de responsabilidad y madurez que francamente pensó que no tenía) y simplemente se quedó ahí, como anclado, observándolo mientras dormía con los ojos apretados y las manitas hechas puños.

-Puedes tomarlo si quieres, Harry- le vino la voz desde el pasillo y Andrómeda con una sonrisa tibia, un poco cansada, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Y cuando Harry lo hizo, lo tomó entre sus manos con aplicado cuidado para no hacerlo mal y que se le caiga y un largo etcétera igual de dramático, el pequeño Teddy abrió los ojos, como desperezándose, y lo miró también.

Directamente en las pupilas.

Y su pelo se volvió del mismo tono de negro que el de su padrino, dejando pequeños rastros del violeta de hacía un rato.

La risa de Andrómeda le llegó como un eco a la suya propia, y supo que Teddy simplemente te caería bien.

-Quiero ver lo que hace cuando venga Ron a visitarlo.

* * *

_Uno y fin. Lamento informar que tal vez este vaya a tardar un poco más :/.  
_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, graciasgraciasgracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. _


	6. Browning

* * *

**Joie de vrie****  
(Suspiros del tiempo)

* * *

**

_"Ama un solo día y el mundo habrá cambiado_."  
Browning

* * *

Es uno de esos días increíblemente soleados cuando Londres parece menos gris y hay una especie de brillo dorado que se interna por la ventana, iluminando todo apenas débilmente.

Es uno de esos días, de los tantos días, que ya no tienen nada para hacer más allá del miedo y la cruda incertidumbre de ese mañana que ahora suena lejos, lejísimos y que aún así están pendientes de que llegue.

Es uno de esos días en que Harry duerme en su cuna con una sonrisa pequeñita en los labios que hace que todo parezca aún más brillante. Y alegre, y optimista, y tantos adjetivos que ahora quedan tan fuera de lugar.

Y es el primer día en que siente que en su pecho ya no entran más cosas, que tenerlos ahí a Lily apoyada en la cuna y con su pelo cayendo como un manto encima de Harry, y Harry tan tranquilo y tan sereno, tan ajeno a todo lo que está afuera de esas ventanas... No sabría definirlo pero siente que lo tiene todo, absolutamente todo en sus manos. Y entonces se acerca a Lily que le da la espalda y se acerca más y la abraza y ella se voltea para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que son los mismos que ahora están cerrados por el sueño y se quedan ahí quién sabe por cuántas horas. Juntos. Y sólo eso.

Es uno de esos días que a James le gustaría que duraran para siempre.

* * *

_Fin._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que acompañaron estos drabbles y me lo hicieron saber!_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, graciasgraciasgracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. _


End file.
